Dancing in the arms of Shadow
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Shadow goes for walk . . . it's a walk that changes a lot of things. Yep just a one shot little pice of fluff that randomly apeared in my brain enjoy! Shadow and Amy fic!


As normal I don't own any of the characters here, but if I had the chance I would love too. Lol but any way it's another short random peace of Shadow and Amy fluff, enjoy! Oh yeah be nice about my spelling I hate my dyslexia.

Dancing in the arms of Shadow.

The evening air was crisp, Shadow the hedgehog, took a deep breath, then let out at satisfied sigh, the dark hedgehog like to take a walk at this time of day, everything was all so much quieter, it gave him time to think. . . mostly about her. . .

The young, happy pink hedgehog had come to plague his thoughts, at first he had liked Amy because she reminded him of Maria. . .

Shadow had recently become aware, of the fact that this had changed. . . a likening for the pink hedgehog, had at some point become love. . .when his feelings for the happy pink hedgehog had changed the red and black hedgehog wasn't sure. 

When Shadow had realised his feeling had changed, the ebony black and ruby red hedgehog had started to avoid her and the pink hedgehog's other friends . . . mostly because every time that Shadow saw Amy she was chasing the Faker. . . and the dark hedgehog hated that.

The red and black hedgehog, didn't just hate the fact that Amy chased after the Faker and not him, Shadow also hated the way that, the Faker always ran away and the pink hedgehog never gave up on him.

Amy had been chasing the Faker for years, Shadow would have thought, that she would have gotten the hint by now and moved on to some one new. . . hopefully himself. . . but the likely hood of that ever happening, was at least in his view very slim.

As Shadow came out of the trees, he had been walking threw, the dark hedgehog stopped dead in his tracks and his ruby eyes went very wide with surprise.

In the light of the dyeing sun, stood the young pink hedgehog, that occupied all of the black and red hedgehog's wakening thoughts and all of his dreams.

Amy Rose stood watching the sunset completely unaware of Shadow's presence, the dark hedgehog's ruby eyes roamed over her form, Amy's normal red dress had vanished, to be replaced by a beautiful ball gown of glittering pink. 

The skirts of the dress were made of a floating pink glistening gauze in many layers. The bodice was well fitted to her, showing off Amy's figure, to it's best advantage, the pink hedgehog's red hair band, was also gone replaced by clips, with small pink flowers on them.

Round her delicate shoulders there was a gauzy glittering wrap, slow beautiful music wafted up on the air from some were near by.

Shadow shook himself out of his astounded state, the dark hedgehog quietly approached the young pink hedgehog and spoke softly. "Amy?"

Amy gasped slightly, the young pink hedgehog turned, her green eyes widened as she saw Shadow standing there. "Oh Shadow . . . you scared me."

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. . . I was just walking and came across you . . . I must say that you look very beautiful this evening Amy. Is there a special reason that you are dressed like this this evening?" The dark hedgehog asked the pink hedgehog softly, as he moved slightly closer to her.

Amy laughed, but there was a strangely bitter note to the laugh, which Shadow had never heard before and that made him look at the pink hedgehog slightly confused. "I see, that you forgot that today is the ball, to celebrate Sally and Sonic's engagement."

Shadow couldn't help but wince, that had been a rather stupid question to ask her . . . not that the dark hedgehog had know that before he had asked it. . . but if Sonic and Sally were getting married, then that meant that Amy . . . that he could. . . 

Shadow smiled slightly. . . may be now he had a chance to have Amy for his own. "I'm sorry Amy, I didn't mean to bring a painful subject up."

"Don't be sorry Shadow. . ." Amy slowly looked away from the red and black hedgehog and back to the sunset. "It's high time that I let go of Sonic. . ."

The dark hedgehog, carefully sat on the hope that surged threw him as Amy said those words, just because, the pink hedgehog said that she was over the blue Faker, that didn't mean that she was in love with him. . . or any one else for that matter.

Quietly Shadow made his way to Amy's side, he stood next to her and looked at the sun set with her. "You know, I think that the Faker is a complete idiot."

The young pink hedgehog looked at Shadow with curiosity. "Oh, really and why do you think that?"

The ruby red and ebony black hedgehog shrugged slightly, when she asked this question and the said honestly. "Who could want Sally, when they could have you? Personally, I would have chosen you, over Sally any day."

Shadow looked at Amy, her jade green eyes met his ruby red ones, the young pink hedgehog's eyes widened, there was noting but truth in those red eyes, but before she could say anything to the black hedgehog, he spoke again. "I know that I am not that Faker, but would you do me the honour, of dancing with me?" Shadow bowed to Amy very formally and then held a hand out to her.

Smiling widely, Amy put her gloved hand into Shadows. "Yes Shadow, I would like to dance with you."

Carefully Shadow placed his hands onto Amy's slender waist, the pink hedgehog flushed slightly, but bravely placed her hands up onto Shadows strong shoulders. 

Slowly the dark hedgehog and the pink hedgehog, began to move in a slow but graceful waltz, round the clearing that they were in, Amy sighed with contentment and lay her head against Shadows chest.

A slow, happy smile spread over her face, the pink hedgehog had not dreamt of anything like this ever happening to her, but she had always secretly hoped that if it did happen, then the romantic moment would be with Shadow. 

When Sally and Sonic had told her, that they were going to be getting married, Amy had to her own and their surprise, been very happy for them both, it had been that day that the young pink hedgehog had realised, the reason's that she use to chase Sonic, had long ago vanished.

Amy had continued to chase the blue hedgehog around because, it was a habit and in her inexperience, the pink hedgehog, had not known what else to do. . . 

It hadn't been too long after this first revelation, that Amy had realised she had also stopped loving Sonic some while ago. . .

The pink hedgehog, had then gone on to recognise, that the other reason she had continued, to chase the blue hero around was because Amy, was unable to chase around the real object of her affection, as he seemed to be avoiding her for some reason. . . that self same object of affection, was the dark hedgehog, in who's strong arms the pink hedgehog was now dancing.

The question was, how did happy the pink hedgehog tell Shadow that she didn't love Sonic any more, that she really loved him? And when Amy told him this would the dark hedgehog believe her?

Amy looked up at Shadow, she found that the dark hedgehog was watching her closely, her jade green eyes met his ruby red ones and she spoke softly. "Why have you been avoiding me Shadow?"

Shadow sighed but carried on dancing with Amy, he decided to answer the pink hedgehog's question honestly. "I didn't like seeing you, wasting, all your time, energy and most importantly you're love on that Faker."

"I see, so does that mean, now that I have given up my Sonic, chasing ways, I will get to see you more often?" Amy asked the dark hedgehog with a smile.

"Would you like to see me more often then?" Shadow asked the pink hedgehog softly.

"Yes, I would like to see more of you. I've missed you. . ." Amy said, her eyes keeping contact with Shadow's, she saw something flare in his eyes, a mixture of hope and desire.

Blushing slightly, the pink hedgehog, placed her head back against the dark hedgehog's chest and spoke softly. "I, wish we could stay like this forever . . ."

Shadow looked down on Amy's head, a small smile tugged up the corners of the dark hedgehog's mouth, may be, just may be, Shadow had more then a slim chance of Amy becoming his. . .

Eventually though the song the pink hedgehog and the red and black hedgehog had been dancing to ended, slowly they stopped dancing. 

Slowly Amy looked up once more into Shadows eyes, the dark hedgehog looked back down into her jade green eyes, slowly he lifted one hand, gently the black and red hedgehog cupped the pink hedgehog's chin and watched as she blushed slightly.

The young pink hedgehog sighed slightly, Shadow was so handsome, Amy felt that she had to have been crazy, not to have noticed just how handsome the dark hedgehog was before now and Amy moved even closer to the black and red hedgehog

Amy's jade green eyes were pleading with Shadow, he noticed and spoke to the young hedgehog, he held in his strong arms. "Say it Amy, ask me the question, that I can see, so clearly in your eyes."

"Shadow, kiss me please. . .?" Amy murmured to the dark hedgehog softly.

The pink hedgehog, watched as victory, along with love and desire, flared in the black hedgehogs handsome ruby red eyes.

Shadow leant down slowly, softly, he brushed his lips to Amy's, then pulled back a little, that light brush hadn't been enough for him though, the dark hedgehog pulled the pink hedgehog closer to him, he brought his lips to hers more firmly this time, Amy gasped as Shadow kissed her, strongly and he smiled in happiness.

As Shadow continued to kiss Amy, the smile grew, as the young pink hedgehog, began to kiss him back, as if emboldened by this action on her part, the dark hedgehog felt Amy's hands move from his shoulders, to the back of his head and the pink hedgehogs fingers gripped the back of Shadow's head, right between his quills.

Slowly and very reluctantly, the pink hedgehog and the dark hedgehog pulled apart from the kiss.

The two hedgehog's stared at each other in silence for a long while before Shadow finally decided it was now or never. . . the dark hedgehog just had to tell Amy how he felt about her, even if his feelings were not returned.

Slowly, Shadow released Amy from their tight embrace, gently the red and black hedgehog took, the pink hedgehog's hands in his, Shadow took a deep, steadying breath and then spoke. "Amy, I have something to tell you. . . I love you . . . I have for a while now. Do you think, that may be you could give me a chance to win your heart? To let me try and fill the Faker's place in your affections?"

Amy smiled at Shadow softly. "You silly hedgehog. . . you don't need a chance to capture my heart, you already have it. . . and you don't need to try to replace Sonic. . . because you already have. I just never had the courage before now. . . to tell you that, I love you Shadow."

The dark hedgehog stared at the young pink hedgehog before him, for a moment he was in complete shock and Shadow didn't know what to say or do. 

Then very suddenly, Shadow smiled at Amy gently, he let go of her hands, only to draw the pink hedgehog to him in a tight embrace. 

"Are you sure?" The black and red hedgehog asked the young pink hedgehog, in his arms softly.

"Yes Shadow, I am very sure." Amy said, slowly the pink hedgehog leant up, Amy, place her lips to Shadows and kissed him again.

With a growing smile, and love in his ruby eyes, the black hedgehog kissed the happy pink hedgehog back, tightening his grip on her waist, Shadow felt Amy's arms go round his waist, as she pulled herself closer to him and leant further into the kiss.

They slowly parted from the kiss, Amy and Shadow looked at each other smiling widely, eventually the young pink hedgehog spoke. "I'm very glad that you went for a walk this evening and that your walk, brought you here to me."

"So am I." The dark hedgehog said in return.

Shadow smiled down at Amy softly, then the dark hedgehog pulled his Amy back in to him and kissed the pink hedgehog deeply once again. 

From the shadows of the near by trees, Sally Acorn and Sonic the hedgehog stood watching them smiling softly, with out a word, they turned and left the black and red hedgehog and the young pink hedgehog to their newly found love.

The end!

((as I said just a short piece of random fluff! But fluff can be very good! I hope you enjoyed! I am working on my next Shadow and Amy fic as I type and also the Mobian fairy tail . . so I hope to have something new for you all very soon! My next piece of Shadow and Amy looks like it might be long. . . I'm also working on a story for knuckles who I haven't done yet and also Silver, so watch out!))


End file.
